Power Rangers: Aura Masters
by Gokai Doctor
Summary: The seal is breaking! Long ago three brave warriors sealed away the Onyx Empire and casted them into the Underworld! Now, one of those warriors begins to have visions of a ruined future. Will a new team of Power Rangers be able to stop this future from coming to pass or will they fall to their own inability to work together?
1. Ep 1: Aura Power, Part 1

**A/N: Here we are! The start of a new Power Rangers story after a short break from writing Ranger stories. This is a sort of unofficial sequel to Power Rangers Revisioned Seasons 1-3, so if you want to read it, you can, but it will not be required to understand this story. This story can be read entirely as a standalone from the rest of the universe it inhabits.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy the start to this new adventure! Reviews & feedback are very appreciated!**

* * *

**Power Rangers: Aura Masters**

**Episode 1**

"**Aura Power, Part 1"**

A man in a white tuxedo stands alone in the midst of a battlefield. All around him lays destruction and friends that he's lost. He looks up seeing a nightmarish beast beginning to break out from the ground as tentacles start to wrap around the man. He panics and tries to push and pull or do whatever he can, but it's too late and the man is killed.

"NO!" The same man awakes in his bedroom sweating profusely, this man is Zeppeli Bamba and he has witnessed the future again. The man shakes out of fear for this vision he has been continuing to have. "Sixth day in a row…" He looks around before pushing himself out of the bed. Zeppeli brushes back his black hair and stands up before heading out the door. As he leaves the room, he's met by a well put together man dressed in a black suit and tie with white gloves. "Spencer, I'm going to be out again today. Please tend to the garden."

"Yes sir, and where shall you be going?" Spencer asks while walking alongside Zeppeli as they start to head towards the door. Zeppeli reaches out and grabs a white hat off the hat stand.

"I don't know, but I feel something changing. The wheels of fate have begun to turn for this world again just as it did back then." Zeppeli takes the hat with him into a dressing hall where he grabs a white tux off the hanger.

"Begun to turn towards what sir?" Spencer was afraid of asking as he's seen his master do things considered superhuman and the world is on edge for the fallout of the invasion earlier last year in 2018.

"A doomsday clock for humanity Spencer. One that I stopped many years ago and has been reawakened. By what? I'm unsure, but I will discover what's going on." Zeppeli looks back after changing and sees Spencer visibly distraught with Zeppeli placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry old friend,"

"Worry? I never would dream of it sir." Spencer puts on a brave face in front of his master, but Zeppeli just smiles as he places his hat on his head. He walks past him and out the door looking out from the top of the mountain peek at the fog-covered city down below.

* * *

Meanwhile in this city, a heart pounds from the brunt force of an attack hitting his face. He wipes his mouth off a little as a devilish grin appears on him.

"That all you got? I said one free punch, not a one free wet noodle." He takes his red jacket off and flings it into the air with his opponent looking up for just a second to look at it. It was all over after that as the heated individual slams his fist into the attacker breaking his nose and sending him spiraling into the concrete. The various friends of the young man who was now unconscious begin to crowd around him.

"The hell is this guy?!" One of them shouts aloud as the man grins and grabs his coat before it hits the ground.

"My name is Jayden Turner, I like kicking the crap out of disrespectful nobodies. Wanna go a round?" Jayden puts up his hands playfully as the scared men grab their friend and run off revealing a bleeding younger kid laying on the ground. Jayden walks over and crouches down. "They won't be bothering you anymore,"

"Th-thank you…" The kid pushes up his glasses and begins to let out a few exhales preventing himself from hyperventilating.

"What's your name?" Jayden asks while helping the kid up and onto his feet.

"I-Isaiah," He replies in a soft voice while sort've looking down as though he was ashamed.

"Well Isaiah, you should never feel ashamed to lose a fight. The only time you should feel ashamed is when you let them affect you. They feed off your sorrow." Jayden gives Isaiah a genuine and non-devilish smile. "I've got your back next time, so keep your head up."

Isaiah looks up at Jayden and begins to crack a smile before nodding. "Thank you!" He then runs off leaving Jayden alone. Jayden smiles for a second before taking out his phone and checking the time.

"9:30!? Ah crap, Ally is gonna kill me!" Jayden quickly grabs his bag and runs off in a hurry. Jayden runs back towards the high school not even sure why it's open considering classes don't start for another week. He finally makes it to the front of the theater department with a Hispanic girl standing there in front looking around with a worried expression. Jayden puts up his arm waving at her. "Yo, Ally!"

The girl turns and breathes a sigh of relief as Jayden walks over before suddenly unleashing a punch straight into his arm. "What do you have me waiting for!? Auditions are in 5 minutes! Come on!" Ally grabs a hold of his arm and runs into the theatre building just as the last audition in line begins to wrap up.

"_I can't believe I got wrapped into watching her audition,"_ Jayden thinks back to the week before when she had cornered and bribed him if he would come to her audition this Friday. Ally let's go and runs over to the stage where she starts to get her things together. Jayden takes a seat on one of the front rows as relatively nobody is there aside from theatre personnel and those bored with their summer vacation.

Ally gets herself situated when the Director of the musical calls her out. _"I've been working so hard for this, you can do it."_ Ally walks out onto the stage and looks out at the audience. Ally opens her mouth as a sudden trembling and rumbling can be heard stopping her. "What…?"

Jayden gets out of his seat looking around confused, "What was that?!"

"Are you going to start?" The Director looks at her with a very unbothered attitude. This was Mrs. Richard's regular outlook, but Ally just looked at her confused.

"Did… did you not here that just now?" Ally asks now completely out of the theatre headspace.

"Hear what Ms. Mendizabal? If you're here to waste my time, then get off the stage." Mrs. Richards was getting really heated as she stands up out of her seat. Ally looks over at Jayden who was just as confused as her.

"O-of course not Mrs. Richards!" Ally regains her composure and opens her mouth with an intense melody following as she starts her song. The crowd was captivated by her song, including Jayden who stared with a wonder.

"_I never knew she could sing like this…"_ Jayden thought to himself thinking back to the many years he's known Alejandra, or Ally as she likes to be called. However, Jayden's gaze is broken as the door to the theatre swings open with a man in a white tux, Zeppeli, standing there with a worried expression written on his face. _"Real fancy type, why is he here?"_

Just as Jayden thinks those words, another tremor begins to occur except this time the physical shaking of the building can be felt by everyone as screams can be heard. Jayden looks over to Ally who had made her way to the top of the ladder for her piece with it beginning to shake. Jayden watches in horror as the ladder falls forward with Ally bracing herself. The ladder slams into the ground, but Ally doesn't feel a thing. She opens her eyes to see Zeppeli holding her before setting her down. "Who…?"

"Ally!" Jayden runs over putting himself between Zeppeli and Ally. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jayden, but who is this guy? What's going on?" Ally looked up at the man who didn't even acknowledge the two of them as he just looks around.

"I don't know, but you heard that rumbling tremor sound right?" Jayden asks with Ally nodding making Zeppeli turn his head to the two.

"You… heard that?" Zeppeli looked at the two with an odd amazement on his face. The tremors shaking the building begin to slow down and then suddenly stop leaving a bunch of frightened theatre crew on the floor.

"Yeah, but why didn't anybody else hear it?" Ally slowly gets up off the ground as Zeppeli and Jayden help her to her feet.

"_These two were able to hear the seal breaking…"_ Zeppeli looks at both with a level of confusion as Ally and Jayden just look at one another. Suddenly, Mrs. Richards comes from behind and puts her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Oh, Mrs. Richards! Do you want me to continue cause I-" Ally could go on, but Mrs. Richards puts up her hand to silence Ally.

"Ally, you have a call back. Make sure you're here next Friday." Mrs. Richards walks off with Ally is disbelief with her turning to Jayden.

"Good job," Jayden puts up a thumb as the two fist bump, but Jayden's mind couldn't be happy her for in the moment. He felt off about the whole thing, like something was around the corner waiting for him. He turns to talk to Zeppeli, but he's nowhere to be seen. "Where's that white tux guy?"

"He just sorta walked off. You really spaced out there for a second, are you okay?" Ally asks Jayden who looks at her and nods.

"I'm sure it's nothing, just have a bad a feeling about those tremors." Jayden admits to her as the two begin walking towards the outside.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the school, a girl works tirelessly inside an automotive shop for her internship. Finally coming out for air, the girl's yellow shirt was now covered in black oil stains which she sighs at.

"Hey Dad, I'm taking five!" The girl calls out to her Father with a grunt being all the acknowledgement she needs as she heads out the door. The girl heads over to her car and lays her back against it with a loud sigh. _"I'm so out of it. I just feel… off."_ She repeats to herself trying to work up the courage to go back inside.

"Woah, long time no see!" A familiar voice calls out to the girl who turns to her left to see a guy in a black shirt with jeans walking towards her. The girl immediately knows who he is, Cain Wester, the star quarterback of the city's football team. This would normally be a nice surprise, but considering his company it's not quite.

"You know her Cain?" One of Cain's teammates asks curiously as he nods.

"Gentlemen this is Megan Northcutt, my good old childhood friend. We go way back, right Megan?" Cain turns to Megan expecting an answer, but she just stays silent. "Anywaaays, we were just headed to Cody's house for some liquid refreshments. Wanna join?"

"You're 17, what are you doing with alcohol?" Megan asks with Cain just rolling his eyes.

"A simple no would be fine," Cain winks at Megan who groans as him and the rest of his friends walk past her. However, as they do Megan begins to hear a distant rumbling from the ground.

"What is that?" Megan questions herself as she looks over at Cain and his friends to see they notice anything. Cain looks back at her with a weirdly confused look, but just laughs with his friends as he continues to walk. "Can nobody else hear this?" The rumbling begins to become more intense as the physical buildings and cars around her begin to shake.

"MOVE!" Megan looks downs the sidewalk to see a man in white talking Cain to the ground as falling debris crashing around the two.

"Cain-?" Megan runs over in a hurry finding Cain's friends having barely missed the debris with Cain and the man in white trapped under some. Megan frantically begins to grab at the debris. "Come on! We need to get them-" Suddenly, the rocks begins to lift up despite Megan no longer pulling them upwards.

"I-I have it," The man in white, Zeppeli, retorts under the rubble as he suddenly pushes it off him with Cain sitting there completely unharmed.

"How did you do that?" Cain asks in shock as he was unable to even budge the rock. Zeppeli ignores him and looks at Megan.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" Zeppeli asks with Megan looking at him confused.

"The tremors? It was a little hard to miss." Megan comments as her Father comes running out of the workshop and embraces her.

"Are you okay? I was worried something happened-." Megan's Father looks at the debris with wide eyes and then at Zeppeli. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I have the answer to that," Zeppeli comments aloud as all eyes turn to him.

"There he is!" Jayden suddenly calls out from the end of the sidewalk with Ally. The two run down the sidewalk seeing the fallen debris. "Stop running off, we want some answers!"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait," Zeppeli tells him, but before Jayden can grab Zeppeli Cain steps between the two and pushes him back.

"Back off, this guy just saved my life." Cain defends Zeppeli with Jayden looking over at Ally for a second.

"He saved my life too, but I still want answers." Ally groans as Zeppeli suddenly falls to one knee with a shocked expression.

"Another cry out… larger than before." Zeppeli mutters to himself as Cain kneels down to check on him. Zeppeli however suddenly pushes him off and takes off running.

"No you don't!" Jayden runs after him with Cain and Ally hot on their heels leaving Megan who looks back at her Dad.

"I-I think I need to go with them. I can't explain it." Megan struggles with this feeling when her Father suddenly pats her head.

"Go, but be safe." He tells her with Megan looking back at him with a determined look before running after the others. The Dad then turns to Cain's friends. "So… wanna help clean this up?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the starting line of a track field, a young man stretches his legs as he looks forward towards his goal. He starts to get into a running stance and pulls his head up.

"_Focus…"_ The man says in his head as he suddenly takes off running as fast as he can towards the goal. _"Focus…"_ He continues to think as the force he pushes into his legs causes him to go faster as he pushes himself. _"Focus-"_ As he thinks that, a splitting noise hits him and causes him to trip and fall over tumbling across the ground and cutting up his skin. He holds his ears as the sound persists giving him the biggest headache. Suddenly, he feels two hands touch him and he opens his eyes to see Zeppeli kneeling there. "P-please help… me."

"This shouldn't be happening. This type of reaction is unheard of. To be so sensitive to an Aura disturbance…" Zeppeli grits his teeth as he grabs onto the boy's head and a glowing blue energy flowing out of his hand and into the boy.

"There he is!" Jayden calls out running over with Cain, Ally and Megan who let out a sigh of relief that the running is over.

"It's that noise again…" Cain thinks aloud as the others look at each other with confusion.

"Be quiet! I need to focus!" Zeppeli shouts at the four of them as he continues to pour this blue energy into the boy with the noise getting quieter and quieter for him. The boy then lets go of his ears as the sound becomes nothing more than a distant rumbling for him. Zeppeli lets out a sigh of exhaustion as he falls back. "It's done… are you okay?"

"I think so… what was that?" The boy asks still shaking a little from the experience.

"That's what we're trying to figure out from this guy, but he just keeps on avoiding it." Jayden complains as the shaking begins again except it starts to become more intense as the ground starts to crack apart.

"That isn't good… right?" Megan asks as Zeppeli slowly gets up and shakes his head.

"The seal is broken…" Zeppeli's eyes are wide with fear as the ground in front of them begins to sink and crack apart. A purple energy begins to swirl around the hole molding together as a portal is formed.

"Definitely not good," Ally looks at Megan with a bit of a shrug. As the portal crackles with it's purple energy, a physical hand begins push out of the portal grabbing onto the grass and pulling itself up. Everyone looks on in fear as what stand before them can only be called a monster. It's arms are covered in a bone like material that strafes up and down the chest and back and across the face.

"I can't be the only one thinking this is a job for the Power Rangers, right?" The boy asks aloud.

"The Power Rangers haven't been seen in a year um… what's your name?" Jayden asks curiously.

"Oh, Paris. Paris Parker." Paris and Jayden turn back to the matter at hand as more hands reach out of the portal and pull themselves up.

"What are these things?" Megan asks as more begin to crawl their way out of the portal.

"I don't care, they're going back where they came from!" Cain shouts before rushing ahead and charging at the weird monsters.

"You idiot, stop!" Jayden calls out as Cain gets closer and the monsters pull out a lance looking weapon. Cain just barely manages to duck under the lance attack from the nearest enemy before swinging his arm around to clothesline the monster.

"Mr. white tuxedo guy, you need to give us some answers!" Ally demands grabbing the man by the collar.

"Those things are Onyx Soldiers, working under an Emperor that is more brutal and way more cunning than any threat the Earth has faced." Zeppeli gulps as he stands back up just as Cain is thrown back by the other Onyx Soldiers onto the ground. "You five have an ability inside known as Aura, and if you don't tap into that power, we're all doomed." Zeppeli reaches into his coat and takes out five wrist braces with a large 'A' on the top and color-coded buttons on the front. One being red, another black, as well as blue, yellow, and pink. "I need you five to become Power Rangers,"

The five teens look at the braces before Jayden let's out a bit of a chuckle. "You're kidding right?" Zeppeli stares at him an unmoving expression of fear. "Oh…"

"I know I just got here, but come on we're not qualified! The Power Rangers are aliens or something that had training, we're just normal people." Paris airs his doubts with Zeppeli cracking a grin. However, that grin disappears as the portal begins to swell with more power.

"The Power Rangers of Earth are just regular people like you, they didn't know how to fight or be heroes before they become Rangers, but they still fought. I need that same bravery from each of you right now." Zeppeli looks back as a giant claw reaches out from the portal. "Please, we don't have much time."

"I'm in," Ally says grabbing the pink wrist brace and placing it on her wrist with it wrapping around her securely.

"Ally! You gotta be-" Jayden thinks for a second and looks back over at the monsters. "Ah, what the hell. Only live once and all that." Jayden grabs the red brace and locks it onto his wrist.

"Whatever I gotta do to smash those things, I'm in too." Cain grabs the black brace and places it on his wrist.

"Not like we have much of a choice," Paris grabs the blue brace and attaches it to his wrist.

"A chance to be a Power Ranger? I'm in too." Megan excitedly grabs the yellow brace and places it on her wrist.

"Thank you all. All you have to do is say 'Aura Power, Charge' and press the button on your Morphers." Zeppeli explains as he steps away from the five teens. Jayden takes a step forward looking at the brace before everybody takes a step forward.

"This is weird and I think it's a bit ridiculous, but I'm not going to let you have your way!" Jayden declares looking at the others who nod at him. "Let's do it then."

"**Aura Power, Charge!"** The teens click the button on the Morpher as they feel a sudden surge of energy from within them. Blue energy suddenly comes out of their bodies coating them completely in it as the suits form around them and attach themselves.

"I-It actually worked…" Paris says in a bit of disbelief as he looks at his new blue suit.

"I'm going to honest, I wasn't entirely sure we weren't being pranked until right now." Ally admits holding up her hand to see through her helmet.

"I'm a Power Ranger…" Megan simply smiles behind the helmet as she strikes a pose which everybody just sorta stares at her for. "…what?"

"Please focus at the task at hand," Zeppeli says a bit annoyed with the scattered brained behavior of the new Rangers.

"Right… let's kick some Onyx!" Jayden charges forward excitedly twisting his body around in a jump with him slamming his leg into one of the soldiers which sends them flying backwards. Cain charges past him grabbing two of the soldiers and throwing them back into the portal which hits the claw trying to reach in from the other side. The rest of the Onyx Soldiers grip their lances and charge at the Rangers.

Paris just narrowly dodges a strike from one of the lances that suddenly shoots out a beam of energy that explodes behind him. Paris then unleashes a knee into the soldier's stomach and then a flurry of punches sending it back and causing it to dissipate into black smoke. "Hey guys!"

Ally is being pushed back by one of the soldiers when she looks over, "What is it?"

"Hit them enough and they poof into smoke!" Paris quickly drops to the ground as more blaster fire from the lance is shot at him.

"Simple enough," Megan groans as she trips up one of the soldiers and uses it's own lance to stab into it causing it dissipate into smoke. The portal begins to swell power once again as the claw hand reaches out and pulls on the ground with a terrifying creature making it's way out. Looking more like a skeleton, the head of this new monster was literally just a skull of some unidentifiable animal. It's body was absolutely jacked with muscles and it's arms were creepily slender with large claws at the ends of each hand.

"Leave it to me!" Cain shouts confidently as he charges at this new opponent. As he rams into the beast, he quickly realizes he's making no ground as it just looks at him unmoved.

"They send a child to beat me? Are these the mighty Power Rangers we were told to be worried about?" The monster reaches down and grabs Cain by the back before quickly tossing him like he's nothing straight through the ground creating a large crater where he lands.

"Cain!" Megan calls out running over to him as he tries to pick himself up out of the dirt.

"You guys need to be careful! This is the power of a lieutenant from the Onyx Empire!" Zeppeli warns as he has his own fight against a group of soldiers.

"Zeppeli… nice to see you again. Surprised you're still alive." The monster taunts as suddenly Jayden runs up from behind and tries to slam his fists into the monster's back. The monster groans as he reaches around to grab Jayden. However, as he does Ally jumps in from the side to deliver a kick sending him stumbling away. "More gnats,"

"Just hit him while he's off-" Paris tries to give more battle advice when he's suddenly blasted by the soldiers and grabbed by the monster who begins to squeeze.

"New guy!" Ally can't help herself as she grabs one of the fallen lances and throws it at the monster with it shocking the monster on contact.

"I-it's…" Paris lets out a hoarse cough. "…Paris." Ally goes to apologize, but is punched from behind by the monster being sent into the dirt just as Paris is kicked by the monster.

"Inexperience gnats, you aren't worthy of those powers you hold." The monster claims as Jayden and Megan are the only two Rangers standing with the other three injured and struggling to stand.

"I'm a Power Ranger, I won't let you do this to my teammates!" Megan charges forward only to be held back by Jayden.

"Calm down fangirl, we need a plan." Jayden groans with Megan reluctantly nodding. Jayden looks down at his Morpher finding a second button which he pushes.

"Aura Sword, Active!" The Morpher announces as a crimson blade forms in Jayden's hand. Megan follows in his footsteps pushing the button.

"Aura Rotor, Active!" A weird top like object appears in Megan's hand with her looking at it confused. The two Rangers look at each other and then at the enemy which had regrouped. Still with 10 to possibly 15 Onyx Soldiers and the lieutenant, the two grit their teeth.

"It's been nice knowing for like the 15 minutes I have…" Jayden chuckles as he gets into a fighting stance with his new sword.

"Same, and hey, at least we're going out swinging." Megan relents realizing it's nearly hopeless. Thoughts race through her head about her family and she gets a determined look. The two charge into the soldiers with Jayden wildly slashing at them in a fury. Megan unsure of what to do with her weapon just smacks against the soldiers at every opportunity.

"_They have spirit, but spirit isn't enough to oppose the great Emperor."_ The monster thinks to itself as it walks forward towards the last two Rangers. Suddenly a whip wraps around the monster's arm pulling it away from the two Rangers.

"Aura Whip, Active!"

"We're not done yet!" Ally shouts holding the whip as she suddenly swings upwards cracking it against the monster's skull.

"Ally…" Jayden mutters in surprise as he's hit back by the soldiers only for the soldiers to suddenly be smacked back by a staff.

"Aura Rod, Active!" Cain stands there in a defensive stance hitting the soldiers away from Jayden and Megan who breathe a sigh of relief.

"This won't help you!" The monster shouts smashing it's claws into the ground which upheavals a large portion of it sending it towards the Rangers.

"Aura Tonfas, Active!" Paris leaps out in front slamming the tonfas into the rubble with a blast of energy coming out of the tonfas on contact which breaks it apart harmlessly.

The five Rangers finally regroup together with the soldiers destroyed and the lieutenant now the sole focus of the group.

"You got far, but you won't get any farther!" The monster declares as it reaches onto it's back and rips off a patch on it's back. The patch was some sort of release of energy as the monster begins to expand and grow. The Rangers back up as the monster grows to sizes undreamt of, being easily 20 stories tall.

"Um… how do we deal with _that_?" Paris just sort of points at the large creature as a realization sets in that they aren't ready for this level of combat.

**The journey for these five Rangers have begun, a tale of destiny and fate intertwined with the threats of the shadows below. What remains of this story? Find out next time on Power Rangers: Aura Masters!**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Power Rangers: Aura Masters! I hope you'll feel encouraged to leave your thoughts on this new story in the review section, I love getting to read reviews! This series will be updated pretty oddly, so you might want to follow in order to keep track of when it updates. Thank you again and it feels good to be back!**


	2. Ep 2: Aura Power, Part 2

**A/N: Really happy with the responses from the last chapter! Excited to hear what you have to think of this chapter. Sorry it took so long, college work and general sicknesses have been hampering my abilities. Gonna try to shoot for bi-weekly but it's unlikely to happen to be honest. But I hope you all enjoy the end to this two-parter!**

* * *

**Power Rangers: Aura Masters**

**Episode 2**

"**Aura Power, Part 2"**

"Um guys, what are we supposed to do about _that_?" Paris points at the enlarged lieutenant. The new Rangers stare in disbelief despite knowing this was a thing that Rangers before them has beaten, it was still a shock to see in person.

"What is it Rangers? Unable to fight back now that I'm at full power?" The monster taunts raising it's foot to stomp down on them.

"Move!" Ally shouts as the five scatter in opposite directions with the foot crashing down where they once stood leaving a giant footprint.

"What are we going to do? We don't have any big robots!" Megan shouts starting to realize being a Power Ranger wasn't all she thought it was going to be. Zeppeli walks over to the five Rangers.

"You do, but I don't have time to teach you in this moment how to summon it. So for now, you need to focus on getting that thing through that portal!" Zeppeli sounds more like a commander for a second as Jayden looks around and sees the portal.

"It's too small, how are we gonna fit that thing in there?!" Jayden asks confused as the monster raises it's leg again to crush Jayden, but Ally's whip suddenly wraps around him and pulls him out of the way of the foot. "Thanks…"

"I'll take care of the portal, you just get him near it!" Zeppeli commands before running past the five Rangers towards the portal. He skids across the ground with grass stains attaching themselves to his white tuxedo as a blue energy in his hands begins to be fed into the portal.

"Any bright ideas?!" Cain calls out as the team narrowly avoid another stomp from the lieutenant.

"What if I break the ground just behind him? All you guys would have to do is push him just a little!" Paris offers looking around for anything the group could use.

"I think I can do it…" Megan suddenly announces holding out her Aura Rotor which she still wasn't fully sure how to use.

"Then let's do it! Right guys?" Paris looks back at Ally, Jayden and Cain who were all talking amongst themselves. "Um… guys?"

The monster begins to laugh at the lack of teamwork showcased, "These Power Rangers are pathetic! The Emperor will be glad to know his return is guaranteed!" The monster begins walking away.

"Paris, let's just do this. We can't let him escape!" Megan points out with Paris nodding. Megan holds out the rotor and begins to focus. Paris watches with amazement as yellow energy begins to flow out of her hand and into the rotor.

"H-how are you doing that?" Paris asks in disbelief.

"Shut up, concentrating!" Megan then looks up as knowledge begins to flow into her head about the weapon she's using. "I've got it… an instruction manual." She turns her body towards the monster and throws the rotor forward. "Aura Rotor, blast off!"

The Aura Rotor suddenly begins to spin as the yellow energy placed it asks like jet propulsion causing it to go flying at the monster. Smacking into the monster, it stumbles backwards towards the portal.

"Alright, time to execute the plan!" Jayden suddenly announces out of nowhere as Cain takes Ally's whip and latches onto Jayden.

"Fastball special coming right up!" Cain declares as he begins to swing Jayden around before letting go slinging Jayden at the giant monster.

"What!?" The monster shouts as Jayden grins behind his helmet. Jayden slams his sword straight into the monster with it yelling out in pain. The monster's hand suddenly comes swinging upwards too fast for Jayden to react, but the Aura Rotor changes direction and slams into the hand stopping Jayden from being squished.

"I got Jayden!" Ally steps forward extending her whip and grabbing Jayden out of the way from another strike.

"And I have the big guy!" Paris declares jumping behind the off-balance monster and slamming his tonfas into the ground with them blasting out energy that breaks open the ground.

Jayden turns over to Zeppeli, "Hey, you nearly ready with that damn thing?"

"Better than that, I'm finished." Zeppeli gives an exhausted sigh as the portal suddenly moves upwards and expands covering over the monster.

"I'll be back Rangers! I'll be back!" The monster declares as the portal shuts on him and Zeppeli destroys the portal resulting in an explosion that sends everyone hurdling back out of their Ranger forms.

"We did it!" Megan suddenly shouts with excitement and disbelief in her voice.

"We did it?" Cain looks at the battleground in shock.

"Yes, he's been sent back to the Underworld for the time being, but the conflict isn't over today. All I was able to do was send him back temporarily, he'll be back in a few hours." Zeppeli warns the Rangers who look around at each other.

"What are we supposed to do? We barely made it out of that." Ally asks in disbelief that there is a whole empire of beings like that.

"You're going to come with me. I'll teach you all how to use the most powerful weapon at your disposal." Zeppeli announces with him beginning to walk off. Paris, Megan, Ally, and Jayden are quick to follow, but Cain just sits there looking at everything.

"Cain?" Megan turns to see that he's stopped.

"I… don't want to do this. I don't want to be a Power Ranger." Cain takes off his wrist brace suddenly as Zeppeli pushes past the others.

"We need you! You're bonded to the powers now, nobody else can take it!" Zeppeli angrily grabs Cain. "This is the whole world at-!"

Jayden comes from behind and throws Zeppeli off him and into the dirt. "I'll catch up with you guys," Ally nods at him as Zeppeli angrily wipes off his face and leads the other three off. Jayden sits down next to Cain who has his head in his hands. "You good?"

Cain looks at him and then looks down, "No… I'm not. Why the hell is it our problem? Why did we hear those tremors? Why did we have to be the ones to become Rangers? I don't want for me." Cain slams his fist into his hand.

"I don't… I don't know." Jayden sighs. "But you heard him, you're the black Ranger now. We have a responsibility to help."

"I know you're right… but I still don't want to do this." Cain continues his strict stand against being a Ranger with Jayden standing up and taking Cain's Morpher out.

"You may not want to, but apparently neither did the original Power Rangers. But you need to, and I hope you come to that decision." Jayden sets down Cain's Morpher and takes off running after Zeppeli and the others.

Cain looks over at the Morpher…

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of a dimension unknown to regular men, the forces of the Onyx Empire gather to hear from their Emperor. Thousands of soldiers swarm around the dark castle as a monster begins to walk out. It's fangs reached well past it's mouth giving it a permanent snarl. It wore a white cape on it's back and it's large eyes complimented it's terrifying hunchback.

"It is I, Wiseman Anagara! For a long time I have been the voice of the Emperor to you, his loyal subjects! But now after what's felt like an eternity, he has returned! Let us embrace our Emperor with open arms!" The monster begins to shrink back away from the ledge as the legion of soldiers and monsters cheer for the Emperor.

The Emperor was draped in a long purple robe covering over some sort of black battle armor. Golden horns protrude from the skull-like head with a large green gem imbedded into the golden horns. "Hear me my loyals! Long have we been oppressed and sealed to this dark dimension by the humans! However, through your hard work and sacrifice we shall reign once again!" Cheers from those below barely reach the Emperor as he grins and continues to look down. "Prepare for a full assault of the Overworld! This is my decree, so make it so!"

The chanting of the Emperor began to get louder as people cheer for the war about to come with the soldiers running off to make preparations. The Emperor walks back into his castle being met by Anagara and his most trusted commanders. "Good master, good! Our forces are moving into position."

"Igamu, take a squadron of fighters and destroy our opposition." The Emperor commands this armor-clad woman who quickly nods and runs off with her orders. The Emperor then turns to a man with a large sword strapped to his back. "Vux… my most loyal and powerful subordinate, you shall take the ground forces with you. Apparently Zeppeli is still alive and has brought a new team of Power Rangers forward. Take the lieutenant that failed before with you as well, let him make up for his failed efforts."

Vux takes out the sword and bows, "It will be done my Emperor." He begins to walk off as the Emperor makes his way to his chair and sits down. Vux walks into the royal barracks finding Lieutenant Skullgem, the one who failed tied up to a cross.

"Please! Please! Commander Vux, I'll do it this time!" Skullgem pleads for his life with Vux grinning at his misery.

"The Emperor has been more merciful than I would, he has given you a second chance to destroy the Rangers." Vux gets closer to Skullgem and with one swipe of his sword cuts the magical bonds holding his arms and legs in place.

"Praise the Emperor! Bless his righteous rule!" Skullgem falls to the floor in praise with Vux grumbling under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile Zeppeli pulls up into the courtyard of the large mansion he calls home. Jayden, Megan, and Paris look on in awe from the backseat while Ally tries to take everything in from the passenger seat.

"I never imagined I'd get to see something like this…" Jayden lets out a breath of awe as he looks at the size of the house.

"Same here, biggest house I've seen are those nice houses over near the Dairy Queen." Paris admits looking out the other window while Megan leans over him to see it as well.

"Listen up, we don't have much time to gawk. The Onyx Empire can strike at any moment and they'll know about you this time, we won't have surprise on our side." Zeppeli warns as the car comes to an abrupt stop at the front of the house.

"Buzzkill…" Megan pouts as they begins to get out of the car and walk up the stairs towards the door. The door swings open with Spencer standing there looking at Zeppeli with relief and then at Jayden and the others in confusion.

"Um, sir…?" Spencer questions as Zeppeli pushes past him.

"Later Spencer, the Onyx Empire has returned. We need to get these kids ready." Zeppeli begins to thrown open drawers searching through items as Spencer quickly walks over and grabs Zeppeli.

"What sir? These kids are who you chose for the braces?!" Spencer was in shock that his master would do such a thing as Zeppeli shakes him off. Jayden and the others awkwardly walk into the mansion.

"They heard it, they could hear the tremors Spencer. Do you understand how incredibly rare that is?" Zeppeli turns to the kids who just sort of stand there.

"Yes sir, but…" He looks over at them. "Children sir?"

Zeppeli puts his hand through his hair, "I know Spencer. Grab some refreshments for the kids, we'll be downstairs." Spencer reluctantly nods before walking off.

"I still don't understand, how did we hear those tremors?" Ally asks in confusion that was shared amongst all four of the new Rangers.

"I'll explain everything, I promise." Zeppeli gives a sigh of relief as he takes out a weird looking engraved rod. "The four of you, meet me downstairs."

The door suddenly swings open as Cain steps through, "Make that five of us." Jayden smiles at him which Cain nods at.

"Talk about a good entrance… whew." Paris jokes as all eyes return to Zeppeli who looks at Cain.

"Glad you made it…. Come on." Zeppeli heads down the stairs with the teens hot on his heels as they looks around with the corridor downstairs getting narrower with each step. At the end an almost medieval dungeon-like door stands with Zeppeli pushing it open and entering the room. Ally looks over at Jayden for a second with both of them exchanging a look of concern as they enter the room.

The room they enter however isn't what any of them expect. Designed more like a Zen garden, the room had a weird fountain in the center with the only seating being that of pedestals scattered around the fountain. There was large amounts of foliage covering the walls and ground. However, what was most bizarre to the Rangers was that there was highly advanced technology scattered across the walls with screens and sensors being just about the most advanced thing any of them had seen.

"I can say with confidence that I was not expecting this…" Ally retorts as she walks around in awe while Zeppeli places the rod he grabbed into the fountain. Suddenly the room's lights grow dimmer as the Rangers feel an intense presence surrounding them.

"Wh-what is this feeling?" Paris almost felt claustrophobic from how much this new presence was smothering him.

Zeppeli ignores him as he motions to each of the pedestals, "Each of you need to sit down." The group looks at each other and begins to make their way over the pedestals as they latch on and pulls themselves up and into a sitting position. "I will ask that you stay silent as I explain what's going on and what has happened to you," He looks around at everyone who give a silent nod. "30 years ago I managed to stop and seal away the Onyx Empire with the help of two friends who died during the fight. I managed to do this through the power of Aura, an energy that moves and flows throughout all of life. Some could call it a Grid or magic, it doesn't matter. The point being is that there are very few people in the world who can use this energy and even fewer who awaken that energy inside of them. What you all heard yesterday was the seal breaking that held the Onyx Empire at bay. This is what caused your Aura to awaken."

"And that's how you found us?" Megan asks curiously as Zeppeli shakes his head.

"No… you were all just as much a surprise to me as the monsters were to you," Zeppeli steps up onto a pedestal himself and looks at the team. "However, let me warn you. While Aura is infinite and vast, your bodies are not. Continued use of your powers can result in a feedback that will result in you losing your connection to the Aura. As the Aura Master Power Rangers you have the ability to withstand a lot, but you should never overdo it."

"So if we Morph too many times back and forth, we might just be unable to Morph ever?" Cain tries to wrap his head around it as Zeppeli nods.

"Your powers have bonded with you, but that doesn't mean they can't be lost." Zeppeli looks down a bit at that, but shakes his head and looks around at each of the Rangers. "Any questions?"

Paris raises his hand, "If the seal is broken, why don't they just attack the whole world instead of this one town?"

"Because of me. As long as I'm alive, the seal isn't fully broken and they're unable to exit the Underworld from anywhere else except this town." Zeppeli explains with Paris nodding as he processes that information.

"How do we summon our big robots, so we can kill that monster?" Jayden asks curiously just concerned they'll attack while they're unprepared.

"First off, they're called Zords and when they combine, they become a Megazord. Secondly, that's up to you." Zeppeli replies as everyone looks between each other confused.

"What? I thought you were going to teach us!" Cain wants to stand up, but the presence surrounding them still feels so potent that it's hard to move.

"I can't teach you what you're about to experience. This is something you all need to focus in on and work to achieve." Zeppeli reaches out his hands as a blue energy begins to flow into each of the Rangers. "Open your minds to what I'm about to show you," The group looks around at each other before closing their eyes and trying to focus. "Look into your color, look into your powers within. Show yourself what you have."

Jayden focuses in on the red color forming in his mind as he thinks on the feeling of the presence around him. He feels a surge of energy flowing around him as he looks deeper into himself. Almost like he was floating through an endless void of color, he begins to see a shape in the distance that starts to take form.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

A sudden alarm goes off knocking everybody out of their shared trance.

"What the hell?" Zeppeli mutters under his breath as the rest of the Rangers try to catch their breath. He runs over to the monitors and turns them on as footage of the Onyx Empire attacking begins to cover the screens. "Oh… oh no."

"What is it-?" Megan asks as the Rangers turn to see what is being shown on the monitor. "Oh…" The screen shows the lieutenant from before alongside Vux and a full platoon of soldiers behind them. On a separate screen, starfighters can be seen shooting down on the town below.

"We gotta go," Jayden says without hesitation as he hops off the pedestal no longer being held back by the presence. Paris, Megan, Ally, and Cain hops off their pedestals as well.

"You're not going anywhere! You still don't know how to summon your Zords, you'll be lambs to the slaughter!" Zeppeli shouts at the Rangers who look between each other.

"You said it yourself. We're Power Rangers now, we have a responsibility to save people." Jayden looks away from Zeppeli as he begins to charge up the stairs with the others quickly following behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Vux laughs as he shoots a beam of electricity from his sword creating an explosion as it connects with a car.

"30 years! I've missed this for 30 years!" Vux shouts out as civilians run in terror as Soldiers run after them and begin grabbing them.

"Where are they? Where are the Rangers?!" Skullgem uses his large body to crash through the wall of a building generally just tearing things to pieces.

"Zeppeli wouldn't choose a bunch of cowards, they'll come." Vux says confidently as the sudden cries of tires scraping across the pavement can be heard heading towards them. "See?"

"Can you please go slower!?" Paris shouts from the backseat of Cain's truck as he just narrowly avoids a pothole.

"Yeah and get blown out of the sky by one of those fighters? No thanks." Cain smiles as he hits the front of his dashboard. "Besides, she can hold up."

"Uh, you sure about that? I'm a mechanic and this sounds like a mess to me." Megan comments also from the backseat.

"Y'know if the peanut gallery would like any more comments, just add—HOLD ON!" Cain suddenly shouts as a group of soldiers get in front of the truck and hold out their lances to shoot at it. Jayden holds himself down since he's in the passenger seat as he shields himself with one of his arms. Cain suddenly takes a sharp turn with the blaster fire from the lances going past the truck and exploding behind them. Ally lets out a scream as the truck rocks side to side from the explosion. Cain slams on the breaks with the truck coming to an abrupt stop. Cain is holding onto the steering wheel with clenched fists. "Admittedly not my best stop,"

"Come on guys, let's do this." Jayden nods at the team as they all shuffle out of the truck. Just as they're about to Morph, Vux, Skullgem, and more soldiers surround the truck.

"Glad you could join the party Rangers!" Vux declares pointing his sword at them. "Sorry we haven't met, I'm Onyx Empire's High Commander, Vux."

"Did we… get in over our heads here?" Paris quietly asks the others as they begin backing up against the truck.

"We just need to draw their attention so the civilians can escape. Surely somebody will show up, right?" Ally didn't sound nearly as confident as she wanted, but Jayden nods at her and stands in front of the team.

"Let's make it flashy then," Jayden smiles as he raises up his arm with the wrist brace on it. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" The other four shout back as they raise their arms.

"Aura Power, Charge Up!" The five Rangers are suddenly covered in energy as the suits form onto them immediately re-energizing them. However, Jayden steps forward and nods at the others.

"Aura Master, Red!" Jayden strikes a pose in front like the original Rangers did when they did their roll call.

"Aura Master, Black!"

"Aura Master, Blue!"

"Aura Master, Yellow!"

"Aura Master, Pink!"

"Power Rangers Aura Masters!" The five shout at the same time striking one last pose together as the soldiers continue to gather around.

"Destroy them!" Vux commands as suddenly all the soldiers go charging forward at the Rangers while Vux and Skullgem stay behind the soldiers.

"It seems like the plan worked," Megan comments in a bit of panic. The Rangers summon their weapons into their hands as they stare down the charging soldiers. Jayden charges first with his sword slicing through two of the soldiers and blocking an attack from another. Cain is right behind him sticking his staff into the ground and vaulting into the group of soldiers quickly shoving his arm across one of their necks. Megan holds tight onto her Aura Rotor channeling her Aura into it before it suddenly goes flying into the soldiers taking them out one-by-one. Ally barely dodges an attack from one of the soldier's lances before quickly wrapping the whip around it and yanking it out of their hand. Ally then turns and sharply cracks the whip against it's head.

"Get out of the way!" Paris calls out to the other Rangers as he slams his tonfas into the ground causing a blast of energy that breaks the ground apart and causes the soldiers to fall over themselves. Jayden quickly begins slicing and stabbing through the soldiers around him while Cain releases multiple attacks with his rod. Megan has her rotor shoot out hitting multiple soldiers and Ally lets out a final attack against the soldiers as she throws a giant piece of gravel at them with her whip. The Rangers let out a sigh of relief, but Vux suddenly holds out his sword sending a spark of energy at them which explodes causing the group to fall backwards injured.

"These were the Rangers that gave you so much trouble Skullgem?" Vux taunts his lieutenant as he begins to walk towards the fallen Rangers.

"_Need to… move…"_ Jayden thinks to himself as he pushes himself up onto his knees and getting one leg under him. He looks over at the others who were struggling to do even that as Jayden manages to get fully back on his feet.

"Aha, so the leader shows his face. I shall personally destroy you. Take care of the other four Skullgem." Vux holds his sword up and charges at Jayden. It's all Jayden can do to get his sword up in time to avoid being sliced in two.

"With pleasure," Skullgem in all his hulking strength begins walking towards the others as Jayden kicks out pushing Vux barely back. Jayden looks over seeing his teammates barely moving as Skullgem gets closer, but as soon as he averts his gaze, he gets smacked across the face by the hilt of Vux's sword.

"Guys wake up!" Jayden calls out to them as he raises his sword to barely block another attack skidding back on the concrete.

"You can't help them now Ranger," Vux slices upwards breaking through Jayden's block and then quickly striking with sparks flying off Jayden's suit as he goes flying backwards. Cain's eyes begin to flutter as he sees Megan being picked up by Skullgem.

"Ah yes, you were the one who gave me so much trouble last time. You'll be the first one to die." Skullgem begins to rear back his fist getting ready to punch into the unconscious girl's face.

"Stay away from her!" Cain shouts as he jumps up and tackles Skullgem away from Megan. He takes his Aura Rod and throws it at Skullgem like a javelin, but it's easily deflected, and it falls against the ground. Skullgem grins creepily before charging at Cain rearing back it's fist only for it to be held back by a barely conscious Ally who managed to get her whip up in time.

"Why are you all so annoying!?" Skullgem shouts tugging on the whip causing Ally to go flying past him. Cain jumps up and manages to catch her midair.

"This… is not going well…" Ally says between breaths as Cain sits her down.

"What was your first clue?" Cain jokes as he grabs his staff again while Ally grabs her whip. Jayden meanwhile continues to get bombarded with attacks from Vux as he barely is managing to block each strike, not having the chance to retaliate.

"Are you truly the Rangers Zeppeli trained? You're a disgrace!" Vux raises his sword meaning to cut through Jayden, but Jayden suddenly jumps to the side throwing his sword past Vux slicing against his side.

"Trained?" Jayden smirks as he pushes himself up. "Who told you we were trained? We're just a bunch of kids fighting as desperately as we can to win, and that's what we're going to do! Humanity is gonna send your whole army right back to the Underworld!"

Vux laughs, "With what weapon? You're unarmed!"

"Am I?" Jayden says aloud with Vux pointing his sword forward.

"Let us see Red Ranger," Vux charges at Jayden raising his sword as Jayden just stands there when suddenly Paris jumps in front and blocks the sword attack with his Tonfas. Jayden then steps to the side of Paris and unleashes a devastating side kick into Vux that sends him flying back.

"Guess I wasn't as unarmed as you thought, huh?" Jayden smirks behind the helmet as Vux picks himself up.

"A little help over here!" Ally shouts out to Jayden and Paris as Skullgem charges at her and Cain who's trying to wake up Megan.

"Come on!" Paris tells Jayden as he rushes towards Skullgem with the intent of blasting the ground, but Skullgem quickly sticks his arm into the ground and throws the gravel at Paris to stop his attack.

"How are we supposed to get close to this guy!?" Cain shouts starting to feel frustrated as he looks past Skullgem who has started to charge again and sees Megan putting up a thumbs up. "Jayden, follow my lead!"

"You-?" Jayden looks to see Megan and he reluctantly nods his head. "Right behind you!"

"You don't have a chance!" Skullgem shouts at the two Rangers who begin charging at him with their weapons drawn. However, he suddenly feels a sharp pain in his back falling over.

"They may not alone, but we can do this together!" Megan declares from behind as her Rotor has slammed into Skullgem's back throwing him forward straight towards Cain and Jayden. Jayden and Cain strike through Skullgem with their respective weapons as Skullgem begins to spark. Ally suddenly wraps her whip around him and throws him into the air. Paris then jumps up and slams his tonfas into Skullgem causing a massive explosion that sends Paris back down to the ground. Skullgem falls pathetically against the ground with nothing more than a whimper.

"Pathetic…" Vux comments as he suddenly jumps through a portal and disappears.

"Good job Megan!" The team runs over giving her high fives with the group think they had won.

"I-I'm not giving up yet! I'll show you all!" The monster reaches behind himself and grabs a hold of the patch holding back his power. He rips it off and suddenly goes super-sized. "Now I'll destroy you, you pathetic Rangers!"

"Talk about over-compensating," Cain jokes as the team regroups.

"What are we supposed to do? We didn't complete Zeppeli's training!" Ally begins to back up as Jayden grabs a hold of her.

"We can do this; I believe in us. Everyone focus together and let's summon our Zords." Jayden tells everyone as they all suddenly grab each other's hands and try to replicate that feeling from before. Blue energy begins to swirl around the team of Rangers as they're flung into this sudden flurry of rainbow-like colors. Instead of being alone in looking at their own color, the team was back-to-back looking at this rainbow of colors with shapes beginning to form in front of each of them.

"You're wide open!" Skullgem shouts in his heightened state as he slams down his fists. However as he does, the Rangers all open their eyes at the same time and in a burst of energy they disappear. "They ran!? How dare they!"

"We didn't run skull-breath!" Jayden suddenly calls out as suddenly a rain of blast fire slams into Skullgem with a red jet flying past with Jayden letting out a little chuckle.

"Coming through!" Cain declares as his vehicle looks more like a black tank with a large drill on the front which rams into Skullgem cutting up his ankles as he falls backwards.

"I'll destroy you!" Skullgem slams his foot into the ground creating a shockwave that knocks Jayden out of the air and knocking over Cain's vehicle.

"Locked and loaded," Megan announces over the comms as missiles fly out of her jet and slam into the monster exploding on contact and causing him to stumble back.

"Right behind you," Paris activates these large cannons on the back of his armored vehicle which shoot out a continuous beam of energy at Skullgem causing explosions and sparks to fly off him.

"No! NOOO!" Skullgem cries out thrashing about as Ally comes in with her vehicle looking more like a helicopter as a series of bombs are dropped out of the bottom.

"Bottom's up Skullgem!" Ally declares as the bombs make contact with Skullgem and he explodes in a beautiful fashion leaving nothing but ash in his place.

"We did it!" Jayden shouts over the comms in disbelief as himself, Megan, and Ally fly past Cain and Paris.

"Of course we did it, we're the Power Rangers!" Megan declares excitedly as a sudden moment of silence begins to creep on them before Cain starts to laugh.

"Sorry Megan, that was too corny." Cain admits to her as she rolls her eyes.

"What she said was still true and we didn't win the whole war, just this first battle. But still, pizza at my place?" Ally offers as a resounding yes is heard from all sides of the radio.

* * *

Alone, Zeppeli watches from his house as the Onyx Empire flee from the new Power Rangers. "Good work everyone… but the challenge has only just started. The threats I foresee in our future… I apologize for bringing you into this."


	3. Ep 3: First Day Blues

**Welcome back to Power Rangers: Aura Masters! Super excited to give y'all this 3rd chapter and hopefully chapters will be a bit more frequent now that my schedule is loosening up. Thank y'all for the support thus far, have a good time reading!**

* * *

**Power Rangers: Aura Masters**

**Episode 3**

"**First Day Blues"**

Megan's eyes begin to blink open on a new day. She smiles and stretches out her arms smiling happily when she begins to smell what's in the air, a sort of burnt smell. She looks around in her room confused before getting out of bed and heading into the kitchen where distant arguments could be heard. Megan wasn't very surprised to find her two sisters with a couple of pieces of burnt toast in front of them.

"I said put it in for 3 minutes!" Sarah, the oldest of the siblings, argues with Lauren, the youngest of them. They were all separated by two years each. Sarah was 20, Megan was 18, and Lauren was 16, but it still wasn't uncommon for the three to spend time together.

"Yeah, so I put it in for 5 minutes." Lauren rolls her eyes scraping the toast into the trash can.

"Why would you put it in for 5 minutes if I told you 3?!" Sarah continues to shout as Lauren closes the trash can.

"Well what if you were wrong!? I don't want undone toast!" Lauren shouts back as Megan continued to just stare barely awake and already through with the crap in front of her. She turns and goes back to her room before grabbing her phone which makes her eyes widen.

"It's the first day of Senior Year!" Megan shouts excitedly as she hurriedly begins to get ready for the day ahead of her. With everything this past weekend with becoming a Power Ranger, Megan's brain had definitely not been on school. On her way out, she grabs her Morpher and places it in her backpack before running out the door with her sister, Lauren, in tow.

* * *

Jayden walks up to the school and gives an audible sigh, "I can't believe they're still holding school after a giant monster attack…" Jayden looks over to the track field which was decimated by the attack days earlier. He still couldn't believe everything had happened the way it had. He half-expected when he went to sleep that night to wake up the next day and have all of it just be a bad dream.

"Still weird, right?" A student asks Jayden, a boy he had never seen before. Jayden turns with a curious look.

"A bit, yeah. We always saw stuff like this on TV, but to have it happen in your own backyard…" Jayden was genuinely shaken from the events that had happened and his own adventure of becoming a Power Ranger, but he was more worried that it was seeming more normal to the world everyday.

"Yeah… my name is Ethan by the way." Ethan outstretched his hand which Jayden took and shook it.

"Jayden, nice to meet you." Jayden wasn't used to people coming up and introducing themselves to him, but he shrugged it off as just a new school year type of thing.

"So uh… I don't know if you've heard but apparently there were some Power Rangers here on at the school when the first attack happened." Ethan tests Jayden looking for some sort of reaction as Jayden just shrugs realizing what was happening.

"I actually wasn't here this weekend, so I found out everything later." Jayden lies hoping he's convincing enough to get this Ethan guy off his back.

"Oh… okay. Well it was nice to meet you Jayden." Ethan waves himself off as he hurries away.

"_This secret identity thing is gonna be a pain…"_ Jayden thinks to himself for a second as he turns and starts to head into the school. His first period of the day was History and it was just about the only subject he was good in.

* * *

Paris found himself walking through the school's halls trying to find his new locker.

"I still can't believe it happened,"  
"Where were the old Rangers ya think?"  
"Well they've changed their costumes before, maybe they're the same?"  
"Didn't they have more members though?"  
"I bet the pink Ranger is hot!"

Paris was already over the Power Ranger discussion as he comes across his locker and opens it up placing his books into it. As he looks back in his bag, he sees his Morpher staring back at him. He quickly closes his bag and gives a loud sigh. _"I'm a Power Ranger…"_ Just as he begins walking forward, he accidently bumps into Ally who falls over and onto her butt. "Ally! I'm so sorry!" Paris reaches down and helps her back up.

"It's okay… Paris, right?" Ally asks with Paris nodding.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't had the chance to really introduce ourselves." Paris reaches out his hand. "I'm Paris,"

"Ally," She takes his hand and shakes it, "We really got thrown into the deep end, huh?"

Paris looks around, the conversation from before having not halted. "Yeah… I'm not a fan honestly."

"Don't like being the talk of the town?" Ally teases Paris who still seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"More like I'm not a fan of the Power Rangers in general…" Paris says as Ally pauses suddenly and looks at him confused.

"Obviously not everybody supports them, but… how can you say that now that well we are Rangers?" Ally whispered that last part as Paris just looked down.

"It wasn't a choice and it's not like anybody can just step up and take my place." Paris continues to look down, but it wasn't at the ground. It was at the backpack he held. However, their train of thought was broken when the doors to the high school swing open.

_THUD!_

"Well at least one of us is adjusting well," Ally growls under her breath as Cain was front and center with his football buddies walking down the hall. He catches a glimpse of Ally and Paris before quickly diverting his eyes with a high five from one of his football teammates.

"Not everything is surface level," Paris comments as the group of jocks pass by them with barely a glance from their new 'teammate'.

* * *

Megan finally pulls into the school's parking lot, putting her car into park and in a hurry rushes out. Her sister Lauren rushes past her.

"Don't forget I'll be a little bit for theatre practice!" Lauren shouts as she runs into the school. Megan didn't have time to respond as she continues to run for the school. The first bell goes off signifying the beginning of first period.

"_Come on!"_ She thinks to herself.

"HELP! MONSTERS!" A boy's voice cries out with Megan suddenly turning to see a boy running from the far end of the parking lot towards her. Megan looks to her class and then back at the boy before running for him.

"Run! Don't look back!" Megan shouts at the boy who she runs past. The boy looks at her confused but keeps running for the highschool. She zips open her back taking out her Morpher and slapping it onto her wrist. She stops quickly flipping out her phone. _"I need to call the others! Wait…"_ She looks at her phone as a horrible realization comes over her. "I don't have their phone numbers!"

A low growling noise begins to go as she can feel the portal widening like she had this past weekend. A loud scream erupts alerting Megan with her putting away her phone and dropping her bag.

"It can't wait!" Megan charges forward jumping off the parked cars as the portal comes into view. She looks for the source of the new scream and finds a young girl, not much older than Lauren, pinned against her car as Onyx Soldiers surround her. Megan stops and jumps between the cars. "Aura Power, Charge Up!" She presses the button on her Morpher as yellow energy covers her forming her suit.

"Someone help me, please!" The woman calls out for semblance of help as she tries to kick at the soldiers. Megan jumps over the remaining cars in an easy leap putting her between the girl and the Onyx Soldiers.

"Aura Master, Yellow!" Megan strikes a pose causing pause for a second before she suddenly charges at the Soldiers slamming her foot into the face of one and her fist into another. "Get going!" Megan shouts at the girl kicking into a soldier and yanking forward one by the lance.

"Thank you, Power Ranger!" The girl runs off with all the attention now being pushed towards Megan. Megan smiles behind her helmet from the thanks right before being sliced across the chest by multiple soldiers, sparks flying off her costume as she goes flying back into another car.

"I should probably focus…" Megan groans getting into a fighting stance as the soldiers charge at her. A sudden spinning red object flies over her head kicking into the soldiers and throwing them back. Jayden stands there in front of her as he slaps his Morpher onto his waist.

"I always miss first period anyways. Aura Power, Charge Up!" Jayden shouts pressing into his Morpher with body being engulfed in red energy that turns into his costume. "Aura Master, Red!"

Megan runs up next to Jayden, "Glad to have you here, but I had this."

"Sure, that's why you were getting smacked around before I got here, right?" Jayden smugly winks behind his helmet as the Onyx Soldiers suddenly charge at them. "Aura Sword!" Jayden summons his sword into his hands quickly slicing past two of the soldiers with Megan slamming the back of her fist into another. With only 3 remaining, they hop back through the portal with it closing behind them. "Well… that was easy."

Megan groans, "Y'know I'm pretty sure the original Red Ranger didn't gloat about being 'needed' to his teammates."

"Well I'm pretty sure it's because he actually knew that the Yellow Ranger wouldn't choke and get all caught up on a thanks." Jayden fires right back at Megan with the two glaring at each other before de-morphing and the second first period bell goes off.

"I'm headed to class," Megan walks past Jayden and grabs her bag walking off.

Jayden sighs to himself, "Smooth move killer,"

* * *

Paris sits in his seat uncomfortably holding his head as his headache persisted through both bells. Suddenly the ringing begins to die down which leads him to sigh. _"Hopefully that was one of the others taking care of that. Why do mine hurt so badly?"_ Paris wonders to himself as he leans back in his chair and tries to focus back on the lecture about World War 2.

The next hour is a snore and a slog for Paris as he tries to stay focused on the topic but keeps getting distracted by a bit of anxious curiosity about his situation. The bell rings signifying the end of the class with Paris very quickly grabbing his stuff and heading into the hall. Looking around for the others, he tries to quickly race over to Ally's class which was letting out. She walks out talking to a couple of her friends and Paris has a sigh of relief as he makes his way through the crowd.

"Ally, hey!" Paris taps her on the shoulder trying to get her attention. Ally turns, but so do her friends.

"Who is this?" One of them, a dirty blonde haired girl, asks in a judging manner with Paris looking at her in confusion.

"Just a guy I met over summer break, I'll catch up with y'all." Ally tells them with Paris silently swearing each girl rolled their eyes as they turned and walked off. "What's up?"

"I just got out of a massive headache session. Did you feel anything?" Paris asks curiously as Ally simply shakes her head.

"No? But I did get a text from Jayden that he and Megan took care of some soldiers on the far end of the school's parking lot." Ally explains to Paris who nods silently wondering how far this range or detection of his goes. As Paris contemplates this, a suddenly shot of ringing noise cuts his concentration as he falls to the ground holding his head. "What the? Paris!"

"Something big, probably a lieutenant." Paris weakly manages to get out as Ally begins to faintly feel it as well. Drops of blood start to drop from Paris's nose as Ally reaches out and helps him up.

"I'll text Jayden to meet up with us, come on!" Ally grabs Paris by the hand and the two start running as Ally can feel the noise and feeling coming stronger from the gym. Ally looks around and quickly shoves herself and Paris into the closet. "Let's get Morphed,"

"Being a Power Ranger sucks," Paris sniffs in his bloody nose as the two take out their Morphers and slap them onto their wrists.

"Aura Power, Charge Up!" Pink and blue energy swirls around the arm covering the two as they receive their costumes. Paris feels a wave of relief after morphing letting out a major sigh.

"Never mind, it's great. Let's go." Paris and Ally bust out of the closet running into the gym as a bizarre scene was taking place. A crab-like monster with a giant shell on it's back and two large pincers were holding two members of the basketball team while the rest of the team were being held by the soldiers.

"Do we pose? This doesn't feel like a posing situation." Ally groans as the soldiers and lieutenant turn to the recently entered Rangers.

"CRU CRU CRU! What do we have here? Some pesky Rangers, I see!" The lieutenant steps forward holding the two players still as they look at him with frightened eyes.

"Did-did you just say cru cru cru? I know the original Rangers fought a literal boxing box, but a self-aware crab?" Paris watches confused.

"My name is Lieutenant Crushtacean! You shall respect my sheer power!" The lieutenant shouts angrily as he throws the two players into the air and charges towards the two Rangers.

"I got them! Aura Whip!" Ally cracks the whip against the ground before throwing it forward as the whip begins to extend wrapping around the ceiling and then the two players keeping them safely suspended.

"Nice! Aura Tonfas!" Paris charges to meet the lieutenant punching forward with his right Tonfa and causing an explosion with it. The smoke begins to clear, and the lieutenant remains unscathed. "Oh…"

"CRU CRU CRU! I cannot be crushed that easily!" The lieutenant winds up and slams their pincer into Paris throwing him into the nearby wall cracking it up.

"Yeah, that's what the last one said too!" A voice calls out when suddenly Jayden busts through the other entrance starting to slash through the soldiers guarding the other hostages with his sword. Ally lets the two she had dangling down as she cracks her whip and slams it across the lieutenant's face.

Cain comes running around the corner, the school had begun to hear the ruckus and were evacuating. _"Oh come on! The first day?"_ Cain thinks to himself as he hides back behind the corner and slaps his Morpher onto his wrist. "Alright! Aura Power-" Suddenly Cain hears someone coming around the corner.

Megan steps out and sees Cain about to Morph. "Well don't stop on my account," She quickly slaps her Morpher onto her wrist. "Let's go,"

"Don't- yeah whatever." Cain and Megan line up holding out their Morphers.

"Aura Power, Charge Up!" Black and yellow energy surround the two as their costumes form as they run out into the fray of the fight.

"You're all so CRU CRU CRUNNOYING!" The lieutenant grabs Ally's whip and slings her around into Paris who had just stood back up.

"Crunnoying?" Cain gestures in confusion. Jayden tries to come up from behind, but as he slices across the shell, it just sparks with no effect. The two giant pincers spin around smacking into Jayden and causing him to fly back.

"Soldiers, attack them!" The lieutenant commands with the soldiers ignoring the hostages and beginning to charge at the Rangers.

"Now is it time to pose?" Ally weakly asks as her and Paris stand back up. The others roll their eyes, but the team lines up anyways. In it's own way, it had begun to grow on each of them.

"Aura Master, Red!"

"Aura Master, Black!"

"Aura Master, Blue!"

"Aura Master, Yellow!"

"Aura Master, Pink!"

"Power Rangers… Aura Masters!" Jayden declares stepping in front of the team as everyone takes out their weapons. "Let's dunk these fools,"

"Something we can agree on," Megan smiles behind her helmet as she throws her Aura Rotor forward infusing her Aura into it as it boosts forward slamming into multiple soldiers. Cain charges past her slamming his staff into the lieutenant which actually manages to make it stumble back. Paris rushes past Cain and slams both Tonfas into the lieutenant bursting it with Aura and causing it to fall back onto it's shell with it wildly swinging.

"You can't CRU CRU CRDO THIS TO ME!" The lieutenant shouts angrily still swinging around wildly.

"Let's tie this all up," Ally jokes extending out her whip to wrap around the lieutenant's pincers just as Jayden leaps into the air with his sword. Jayden pierces into the lieutenant and drags his sword across it's stomach with an explosion rocking the building and sending the Rangers back into the wall.

"You're going to regret that!" The lieutenant shouts as he rips off the patch containing him, and he begins to grow breaking through the ceiling of the gym into the outside.

"We need to summon our Zords!" Paris says in a bit of a panicked state before rolling to avoid the crashing ceiling.

"We did that last time by working together…" Megan looks over at Jayden. "I'm sorry about before. We're a team, I'm glad you had my back."

Jayden looks over and groans to himself silently, "Yeah… I'm sorry too. I'm not used to working with other people."

Paris and Ally awkwardly stand there not having anything to say to each other as Cain stands between them. "I'm sorry," He simply says, and the two teammates know what he means and that he's sincere.

The ceiling continues to crash as Jayden holds out his hands with everyone interlocking hands and beginning to summon their Aura to the forefront. Suddenly the five disappear just as the ceiling collapses onto where they stood.

"What!?" The towering lieutenant shouts as he looks around for any sign of the Rangers, suddenly being blasted in the face by Megan and Jayden with their Zords. Paris's Zord begins to fire out beams of energy at the lieutenant causing him to stumble backwards.

"Right to me!" Cain proudly declares charging forward and piercing into the lieutenant with the drill on the front of the Zord. The lieutenant retaliates grabbing a hold of Cain's Zord with his pincer and throwing him into the air.

"I'll try to get him!" Ally shouts over the radio as her Zord flies off to try and save Cain.

"You Rangers just thought this would be over when you hopped in your machines!?" Lieutenant Crushtacean angrily begins thrashing about upheaving the land as Paris's Zord gets turned on it's side leaving Jayden and Megan's Zords in the air.

"Guys I'm gonna need a little help, I'm stuck!" Paris radios in trying to mess with his Zord, but no response from the controls.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Jayden says as he flies next to Megan and the two speed forward shooting the lieutenant as they strafe by just barely avoiding his pincers.

"Your pathetic attacks mean nothing to me! CRU CRU CRU!" The lieutenant proudly stomps on the ground breaking it apart.

"We're not doing any damage!" Jayden says to Megan over the radio in a bit of a panic.

"I think I might have an idea…" Megan suddenly breaks her attack and flies away. "You guys remember when the original Rangers would combine their Zords to make that big boy robot?"

"I like what you're thinking!" Cain shouts over the radio as he gets picked up by Ally, being saved from crashing into the mountainside. "But uh… just so we're on the same page, how do we do that?"

"Let's line up!" Jayden commands with everyone's Zords rallying around Paris's turned over Zord which is picked up by Ally.

"I swear all I do is pick you guys up," Ally jokes to herself.

"Let's try to do what we did last time to get the Zords. Let's enter out Aura and figure out the answer." Paris offers with everybody nodding in agreement. Individually the team enters their own Aura trying to find their own answer to the mystery while the lieutenant begins to charge towards them.

"Guys, MOVE!" Cain shouts out breaking everyone except Paris's connection as his Zord charges forward attacking with his drill. Paris meanwhile is sent on a trip, swirling colors and a connection he can feel between him and his teammates.

Paris reaches out for this connection, holding onto it as he's suddenly sped through an explosion of colors. As Paris passes by, he can see different connections, presumably different teams of Rangers as he continues to hold onto his. A giant formation begins to unfold in front of him, the different Zords the five of them possess swirling around this connection. Paris then sees it, his eyes widening as suddenly he falls out of his Aura with this realization. "I've got it! Oh…" Paris looks out to see the lieutenant holding Megan's Zord mid-air and smacking Cain's Zord.

"That's great, but can you help out?" Jayden groans strafing past the lieutenant and shooting it's pincer so that Megan can be set free. Paris's Zord cannons begin shooting out it's beams of energy at the lieutenant pushing it back and away from Cain and his Zord.

"So how do we do this Paris?" Ally asks over the radio flying over Paris as everyone regroups.

"Let me take the lead!" Paris says over the radio as he suddenly stands up in his cockpit, placing his hands on the console of his Zord. "Everybody place your hands on your Zord's console!"

Everyone reaches down and places their hands on the console of their respective Zord.

"Now… begin to flow your Aura through it!" Paris tells everyone which they begin to do. He follows and starts to flow his Aura into his Zord. "Let's do it. Aura Master Megazord Alpha Mode, ACTIVATE!"

Paris's Zord begins driving forward before suddenly beginning to lift up and split apart, forming the legs. Cain's Zord suddenly boosts up and stacks on top of the legs, forming the body of the Megazord. Ally's Zord comes flying in splitting in half which slam onto the body and turn into arms. The blades of Ally's Zord then turn into a sword which falls into the hand of the hands. Megan's Zord comes flying in and turns into a shield which falls into the other hand. Jayden's Zord the tops it off with flying in a forming the head and chest. The Rangers are suddenly teleported into the head of the completed Megazord, a now shared cockpit.

"H-h-heeeeck YES!" Cain shouts excitedly as they all look around in their new chairs.

"No time to celebrate, we got incoming!" Ally declares as Megan manages to raise the Megazord's shield just in time to block the lieutenant's attack. Cain maneuvers the sword to slice across the lieutenant's side causing it to fall back.

"This means nothing! CRU CRU!" The lieutenant shouts angrily.

"That's really starting to get annoying…" Jayden comments as he moves the Megazord forward with it now charging at the lieutenant. The Megazord then swings the sword upwards slicing it across the lieutenant with sparks of energy flying off. The lieutenant falls back onto it's back.

"Alright guys, we can finish this!" Paris says standing up in his chair and placing his hands on the console, beginning to feed his Aura into the sword. The sword begins to glow with a dark blue energy. "Navy Final Slash!" Paris declares with the Megazord charging forward and slamming the sword into the lieutenant with an explosion occurring as it's cut in half.

"Woah!" Cain comments in excitement as they all teleport out of the Megazord and it disappears back to wherever the Zords go.

"We did it again…" Ally smiles happily as she was genuinely unsure they would be able to do it a second time.

"Together this time, and that's how we'll win each battle." Megan says confidently with a moment of silence coming over them before Cain starts laughing.

"You really need to stop with the cheesy endings Megan," Cain laughs as Megan punches his arm.

"Can't believe the school got messed up again," Paris sighs looking at the destruction that was caused.

"Well considering classes are probably closed now that there are just a few holes in the ceiling, you guys want to go grab some McDonalds?" Jayden asks suddenly with all eyes back towards him. "Or not?"

"No, no, we want to do it. You're just not much for the group gathering type." Ally says with Jayden rolling his eyes as they de-morph and begin to walk off towards Cain's truck.

"Also really quick, can I get your phone numbers?" Megan laughs holding out her phone.

* * *

Hours after the group's McDonalds trip, Paris drives up to the front of Zeppeli's mansion and just before he knocks on the door, Zeppeli opens it.

"I figure you have a few questions," Zeppeli says with Paris nodding. "Come on in,"


End file.
